el resurguir de los assassins
by DRAGNELL3000fire
Summary: Un entrenador pokemon que fue testigo de una traición que cambio su vida para siempre, de conocer la verdadera naturaleza humana, después de serle arrebatado lo más importante, de haber sido pisoteado por los que él creía sus amigos, compañeros, familia,toma una elección que lo cambiara, ser un Asesino
1. Chapter 1

el resurgir de los assassins

_El destino nos coloca desafíos que solo lo nuestra fortaleza, que con decisiones y sed de aventura podemos lograr dominar, pero también nos coloca situaciones donde una decisión puede llegar a afectar a los demás y repercutir en nuestro futuro ya que las decisiones de nuestro pasado nos persiguen hasta nuestros días actuales _

_Pero para un entrenador pokemon que fue testigo de una traición que cambio su vida para siempre, de conocer la verdadera naturaleza humana, después de serle arrebatado lo más importante, de haber sido pisoteado por los que él creía sus amigos, compañeros, familia, se alza al vuelo nuevamente pero ahora como un nuevo ser, como una nueva persona, como un nuevo espirito cuyo destino se encuentra repleto de grandeza pero alavés repleto de sangre, que se alza al vuelo como un ave, como un ASESINO cuya regla y ley es_

"_nada es vedad y todo está permitido" _

_ Altair Ibn la Ahad maestro asesino del honor de la hermandad _

Nos encontramos en la bella región de Kalos una región que posee un vasto de pokemon de todas las regiones y pokemon nunca antes vistos en las demás así como una región con una belleza sin igual. Donde se descubrió la conocida, solo por algunos científicos y entrenadores la mega evolución a que es capaz de elevar a un pokemon por encima de su evolución final dando asi un poder superior afectando su forma pero igual pudiendo regresar a su estado anterior

Dejando eso de lado no situamos en la capital de Kalos la pintoresca ciudad Luminalia la cual es la ciudad principal de Kalos. Ubicada en el centro de la región y destaca por la torre Prisma, situada en el centro de la ciudad. Donde su Gimnasio Pokémon de esta ciudad se ubica dentro de la gran torre que hay en su centro. En el cual en estos momentos se debate una batalla pokemon entre el líder de gimnasio Lem que se especializa en pokemon tipo eléctricos y su retador y amigo además de compañero de viaje Ash Ketchum, un joven que ha pasado por muchas aventuras a lo largo de las regiones desde que dejo su casa a los 10 años en pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto para realizar su viaje pokemon y algún día cumplir con su sueño de ser un maestro pokemon

¡pikachu cola de hierro hacia bunnelby ¡-dijo ash mientras que pikachu se dirigía hacia su oponente de un brinco para impactar su cola que tenía un color blanco brillan te

¡bunnelby utiliza escavar para esquivarlo¡-ordeno Lem mientras que su pokemon utilizaba sus largas orejas para realizar un hueco en la tierra y escapar del ataque de pikachu

¡pika pika chu¡-exclamo el pokemon ratón después de hacer contacto con el punto donde estaba bunnelby-¡cuidado pikachu debajo de ti¡-advirtió para que esquivara el ataque de bunnelby gusto debajo de su compañero

Hehehehe no esperaría menos de ti Ash esta batalla es muy emocionante- dijo Lem acomodándose sus gafas regalándole una sonrisa a Ash-lo mismo dijo Lem pero esta batalla la ganare yo-expreso el azabache con determinación dispuesto a obtener su quinta medalla de gimnasio de Kalos

¡vamos Ash/Lem¡-apoyaban Serena y Bonni compañeras de viaje de los jóvenes-¡vamos hermano tu puedes-dijo Bonni la pequeña hermana de Lem-¡Ash pikachu ustedes pueden¡-animaba Serena al azabache y pikachu para ganar

¡¿Muy bien todo se resume a esto estás listo pikach?¡-pregunto el azabache asu fiel compañero-¡pi pika pikachuuu¡-y como era de esperarse su fiel compañero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tal de tener la victoria para los dos

¡¿en ese caso bunnelby vamos nosotros también con todo listo?¡-pregunto el líder del gimnasio a su pokemon que parece un conejo-¡bu bunne bunnelby¡-respondió el pokemon listo para culminar esta batalla y obtener a algún ganador

¡Pikcahu tacleada de voltios¡-ordeno el azabache para después, pikachu correr asía bunnelby mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por un manto eléctrico el cual desprendía rayos conforme corría para finalizar esta batalla-¡pika pika pika pikachu¡-gritaba el pokemon ratón empezando a sentir los efectos de dicha técnica

¡bunnelby giga taladro¡-ordeno Lem al momento que bunnelby juntaba sus 2 orejas y giraba sobre sí mismo formando un taladro que se dirigía contra pikachu

¡VAMOS ES TODO O NADA VAMOS PIKACHU/BUNNELBY¡-gritaban ambos entrenadores para ver como ambos pokemon colacionaban entre ellos formando una gursa capa de humo que impedía observar a ambos pokemon hasta que, el humo comenzó a disiparse y allí justo en medio del campo se observaban las dos figuras de los pokemon y cuyo resultado fue…

BUNNELBY YANO PUEDE CONTINUAR PIKACHU GANA LA BATALLA ES PARA EL RETADOR DE PUEBLO PALETA ASH KETCHUM-anuncio Lembot creación de Lem , observando a pikachu muy exhausto pero aun de pie y aun inconsciente bunnelby dando así por terminado la batalla con Ash de ganador

Bien echo bunnelby lo asiste muy bien te mereces un descanso-dijo Lem mi entras regresaba a su pokemon a su pokebola para después acercare a Ash el cual ayudaba a pikachu a levantarlo entre sus brazos-muy bien hecho Ash me as ganado toma esta es la medalla eléctrica del gimnasio Luminalia-dijo entregándole dicha medalla al azabache

Muy bien gracias Lem, SI PORFIN TENGO LA MEDALLA LUMINALIA-grito el azabache teniendo a pikachu en un brazo y le vetando la medalla con el otro-pikachu lo asiste muy bien ahora vamos a que descanses-dijo Ash observando a pikachu mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa

Andando entonces ballamos con las chica y celebremos que obtuviste tu quinta medalla-dijo Lem a lo que Ash asentía con la cabeza-muy bien vamos Lem que tengo hambre y Serena y Bonni han de tener hambre, me gustaría pasar también unas pequeñas vacaciones para des estresarme y pasar más tiempo con Serena-dijo el azabache susurrando las últimas palabras puesto que le fue muy difícil pero por fin logro aceptar sus sentimientos asía Serena

Muy bien en ese caso ay que ir con ellas porque de seguro querrás estar con Serena a solas hahahhaha-dijo Lem con la intención de fastidiar a Ash-d de de que e estás hablando –hablo tartamudeando y levemente sonrojado desviando su mirada asia Serena lo cual lo puso aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba

En fin dejémoslo a si vamos a comer y acurar a nuestros pokemon-dijo para cambiar el tema sabiendo que el azabache era fácil molestarlo con respecto a sus sentimientos sobre su compañera de viaje y mejor amiga-de acuerdo VAMOS POR QUE TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE-grito Ash al momento de empezar a correr asía sus compañeras seguido de lem

_**Ojala algún día puedas decirle tus sentimientos a Serena, Ash, juro que te ayudare por todo lo que as echo por mí y por ser un amigo sin igual-**_pensaba Lem mientras se dirigía asía sus amigos que lo estaban esperando para ir a comer

Mientras en otro lugar desconocido

Maestro lo hemos localizado pero no somos los únicos ellos igual parecen buscarlo y según nuestro espionaje le han tendido una trampa-dijo un enigmático personaje vestido de blanco con capucha que le llegaba hasta los pies, que cubría su cara evitando ver le los ojos y en sus muñeca lo que parecía ser brazaletes 2 que iban desde la muñeca hasta medio brazo, este se encontraba postrado en una rodilla ante otra persona delante de el

Muy bien parece que no nos queda de otra, tenemos que traerlo aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde avísale a _él _para que se dirija asía allá-el misterioso hombre el cual se encontraba vestido del mismo modo que su subordinado pero de negro y con una espada en su cintura el cual ya asía revisando unos papeles en un escritorio-pe pero maestro está de acuerdo no creo que _él_ sea el indicado-replico ante la orden con algo de preocupación en su voz

Si estoy seguro, él podría ser el maestro que necesitara cuando venga comunícale a el segundo maestro asesino de la venganza, _**Ezio Auditore **_que traiga ante vosotros a Ash Ketchum –la voz del misterioso sujeto parresia segura de su decisión sin siquiera dudar en algún momento

De de acuerdo maestro pero si me permite preguntar…¿Cómo está seguro que Ash Ketchum decidirá por cuenta propia venir con el maestro _**Ezio Auditore-**_pregunto el sujeto con un tono de duda en su voz

Vendrá de eso estoy muy seguro que, vendrá por cuenta propia-respondio el hombre misterioso vestido de color negro-señor ¿Cómo está muy seguro? Quiero decir Ash Ketchum nunca ha estado, ni visto a ninguno de nosotros y apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que existimos

Vendrá por lo mismo que acabas de decir, vendrá para conseguir respuestas, como sabrás la mente humana están confusa pero a la vez tan fácil de descifrar, desde tiempos inmemoriales los seres humanos siempre han buscado repuestas ante las más grandes inquietantes que se les pueden presentar, la creación del hombre, el futuro, la reproducción, la creación del universo, el volar sin alas, los pokemon, DIOS , todas y cada una de esas dudas es lo que han echo a los seres humanos a experimentar cosas diferentes, a tener que recurrir a juegos sucios, mentiras, chantajes, a tener que seguir a sus más bajos instintos y a personas con poder para así poder encontrar el verdadero a la respuesta que tanto añoran, pero el único sentimiento que siempre ha prevalecido en los seres humanos des de ase millones de años, desde antes de que si quiera pudiéramos pensar, es el sentimiento el cual nos puede arrastra a los más profundo de la mente, jugando con nosotros y asiendo nos realizar actod de desesperación, ese es el sentimiento conocido como _miedo _ es por eso que estoy seguro que el vendrá a nosotros por voluntad propia para así poder obtener respuestas a sus preguntas y por miedo a lo que aguarda su futuro-dijo el misterioso hombre con toda la sabiduría que podía tener dejando a su subordinado en completo shock por algo tan obvio y tan sencillo a la vez- muy bien si ya te ha quedado claro ve y dile lo que te ordene a _**Ezio**_ sin demora-expreso con voz autoritaria- si maestro en camino-contesto el hombre para seguido marcharse y realizar lo que su maestro le había ordenado

_**Ash ketchum tienes un destino prometedor solo espero que puedas convertirte en lo que todos necesitan, que puedas convertirte en la esperanza para poder hacer resurgir a la hermandad con la misma gloria que hace 400 años tu que eres la reencarnación del primer maestro asesino del honor Ash ketchum o no debería decir Altair Ibn la Ahad…..**_

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 conociendo el plan, aparece EZIO

_Volver a casa después de tanto tiempo y pensar: ¿será todo igual? ¿Habrá cambiado algo de lo que antes conocía? Puede ser, lo único que sé es que lo descubriré cuando llegue…_

_Anónimo _

Después que Ash derrotar a Citro ambos se retiraron de la arena para ir junto con Serena y Yurika.

-Estuvieron fabulosos Ash y pikchu- dijo la peli miel al momento de acercarse a su amor de la infancia y modelo a seguir-gracias Serena pero no toda la victoria fue mía sino también de pikachu y los demás-le dijo con una voz orgullosa dirigiendo su mirada asía su compañero que ya asía descansando en sus brazos

¡Si fue fantástica Ash y pikachu estuvieron muy increíble-expreso la pequeña Yurika con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro y un brillo especial en sus ojos- pero hermano cómo pudiste perder creo que a papa no le gustara nada de nada que se entere que perdiste una batalla de gimnasio apenas regresamos a casa-le advirtió a su hermano con una voz y una mirada que expresaba reproche

Además recuerda que dijo que si perdías te prohibiría realizar tus inventos durante una semana-le recordó, dejando helado al pobre peli rubio

No es mi culpa que Ash sea un poco mejor que yo…-se lamentaba en el suelo con un aura depresiva -nooooo mis queridos inventos aún tengo muchos que crear el Lemontronic 2000, el Lemontel, el Lemoncreatoniador de nieves 5000 ¿por queeeeee?-lloraba al estilo anime con una aura aún más deprimente que la anterior

Ya ya Ctiron de seguro que todo saldrá bien solo espera, además no creo que tu papa te prohíba realizar tus inventos-trataba de consolarlo Ash mientras que tanto el cómo serena tenían una enorme gota de sudor en sus nucas y Yurika solo se burlaba -¿estás seguro Ash?-pregunto mientras alzaba la vista con un poco de esperanza

¡Claro que si¡…Bueno siempre y cuando sean inventos que no exploten-respondió con algo de inseguridad por pensar en las posibilidades -solo imagínatelo y veras que todo saldrá bien

Imaginármelo-ni tarde ni perezoso, no tardo en imaginarse al el mismo dándole a su padre un invento que le diera masajes los pies mientras lo felicitaba y perdonaba por perder contra Ash ,antes de que explotara 1 minuto después al igual que su padre explotaba de enojo diciéndole que tenía prohibido realizar inventos por el resto de su vida-¿poorrrr queeeee? ¿poorrrrr queeeee?si yo soy tan bueno y bondadoso-lloriqueaba volviendo a su tan deplorable estado de depresión dejando a los 2 jóvenes y a su hermana con una gota en su nuca más grande que la anterior- jeje ya no sé qué hacer ¿me ayudan?-pregunto a las chicas con una sonrisa nerviosa por el comportamiento de su amigo

Lo mejor será dejarlo así en un rato ya se le pasara-opino Yurika escuchando los lamentos de su hermano-si yo creo que es lo mejor además debemos llevar a pikachu y a tus demás pokemon a que se recuperen Ash-Serena le le dijo mientras que mantenía en sus brazos al pokemon eléctrico del azabache

Si creo que tiene razón, entonces vamos-les decía al momento de alejarse de su amigo y retirarse con sus compañeras-¡hermano si te mejoras y no mueres por tristeza, nos vemos en la casa con papa y mama¡-le grito Yurika dirigiéndose con Ash y Serena asía la salido mientras que estos dos últimos cargaban con una enorme gota en sus nucas por tal muestra de amor entre hermanos

¡¿Por quéeeee?¡ nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito-se lamentaba como todo actor digno de un Oscar al estilo anime

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido

El misterioso encapuchado corría por los numerosos pasillos de la gran instalación. Pasando de lado, empujando uno que otra persona vestida del mismo modo que el. Pero con diferente color alguno de gris, azul profundo o blanco junto con uno que otra arma que los asía resaltar. Recibiendo uno que otro insulto por su imprudencia "oye fíjate por donde vas idiota". Insultos los cuales el dejaba pasar solo para dirigirse a la salida de la enorme instalación. Una puerta enorme que parecía ser antigua, solo le muestra una intensa luz, una luz que solo asemejaba a la del astro rey impidiéndole ver a fuera del lugar aun con su capucha puesta. Al cruzar la puerta que demostraba ser la salida del recinto, una vez que sus ojos se adaptaran ala intensa luz mostraban un lugar que para los ojos de cualquier desconocido parecía increíble y magnifico. Un paisaje de naturaleza sin igual, lo que parecía ser un enorme patio con construcción y decoraciones al estilo griego, un hermoso rio acaudalado que comenzaba desde la lejanía de unas montañas que asemejaban conectar cielo y tierra hasta situarse en una laguna de agua cristalina que reflejaba una hermosa vista del cielo como si el infinito cielo azul se encontrara en la misma agua

Siguiendo su trayecto a paso acelerado la misteriosa persona recorrió el patio saltando y esquivando rejas, obstáculos y material de construcción. Dirigiéndose al enorme bosque. Al entrar los arbole tan grandes midiendo más de 10 metros. Subió por una escalera que se encontraba recargada en un árbol cercano llegando a una rama, desplazándose con paso veloz pero seguro por la rama para al momento de llegar a justo su final saltar una distancia lo suficientemente larga para alcanzar a sostenerse con sus manos de otra rama de árbol, treparla y desplazarse de rama en rama, realizando movimientos muy agiles, esprintando, brincando, columpiándose asi hasta llegar al final del bosque el cual solo le tomo 5 minutos. Que al salir mostraba un lugar muy diferente, un terreno enorme.

Un terreno, donde se encontraban algunos hombres y mujeres, utilizaba un protector para el pecho, hombreras, botas de cuero y rodilleras. Otros vestidos con traje blancos con bordados por los brazos y el pecho de color rojo en forma de una águila. El trajes les llegan hasta los pies, con una capucha cubriendo sus rostros, algunos con espadas demostrando magistralmente sus habilidades de combate, algunos otros enseñando como empuñar una espada y un arma de fuego. Pero sobre todo como ser sigiloso en el progreso, demostrando que esos sujetos eran los aprendices y los encapuchados los instructores

Caminaba de manera más relajada pasando entre los las personas, a legándose del lugar divisando en lo alto de una pequeña loma una construcción, el lugar de vigía, en el cual se podía ver todo el terreno que daba a entender que era de entrenamiento. Donde ya hacía un hombre observando el lugar. Se dirigió asía ese lugar subiendo la loma, encontrando al misterioso sujeto dándole le espalda. Se postro de una rodilla ante el

Ma.. maestro te.. tengo un mensaje muy importante del maestro superior-hablo con una voz entre cortada demostrando cansancio- e ….s es so sobre…-fue interrumpido por el misterioso hombre

Relájate, si el maestro superior manda un mensaje con un hombre de fiar como tú quiere decir que es muy importante, descansa un momento y después procede con el mensaje-aun dándole la espalda dejando que el recuperara el aliento-además recuerda puedes quitarte tu capucha no me molesta no necesitamos tanta formalidad - dijo a lo cual paso a retirar su capucha revelando a un joven de la edad de entre 18 y 20, pelirrojo, con ojos de color carmesí-¿ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto con preocupación-si maestro-respondió el pelirrojo ya recuperado

Maestro el mensaje que me dio el maestro superior para usted trata sobre Ash Ketchum-solto por fin lo que tenía que decir dejando un momento sin habla a la misteriosa persona. Paso un minuto y no dijo nada ante la revelación-relátame todo lo que te dijo el anciano-ordeno seriamente. Dándose por fin la vuelta mostrando a un solo su media cara pero dando a entender que era un joven-adulto entre los 20 y 22 vestido con capucha y ropas blancas y rojo, una capa de color rojo por dentro y blanco por fuera que se encontraba sujeta en su hombro cubriendo mayor parte del brazo izquierdo, un cuello rojo de una camisa debajo de su ropa blanca saliendo de su pecho, un cinturón con una hebilla con forma de un emblema pareciendo una letra A con flores a su alrededor , donde ya asían unos compartimentos en el cinturón donde guardaban herramientas, necesarias botas de cuero, en los brazos una tipo armadura que iba desde la muñeca hasta el medio brazo de acero con un diseño extravagante-si lo que ordene-respondió

Paso a contarle toda la orden dictada por el maestro superior

Y debe de ir a traerlo, eso es todo-termino de relatar aguardando a la espera a lo que el hombre le tuviera que decir-ya veo…parece que después de todo no lo pude mantener alejado de todo esto-dijo con una voz triste

Si me lo permites quiero hablar con tigo no como subordinado sino como amigo-pidió-adelante Silver recuerda siempre que estemos solos recuerda tratarme de manera menos formal- revelo el nombre del pelirrojo

Jeje no cambias… si me lo preguntaras creo que es momento de que al fin te enfrentes a tu pasado-sugirió-lo sé pero es muy difícil no puedo permitir meter a la gente que amo en esto, por eso decido abandonar todo y a todos ase muchos año-dijo con melancolía recordando algo de su pasad

Lose pero es el momento, tendrías que verlos otra vez y contarles todo lo que ha ocurrido en especial a él, te necesitara ahora que tendrá que saber lo que fue y lo que es-le comento esperando ayudar a mejorar su estado- lose pero desearía no asarlo que no venga, que no se tenga que manchar las manos, como yo, que no tenga que dejar a sus amigos , su sueño, que no me odie por lo que le ice y por lo que no ice-expreso dándose la vuelta de nuevo viendo entrenar a los futuros asesino

Es irremediable yo sé lo que se siente pero piensa en esto, ahora podrás pasar el tiempo que perdiste con él y así tal vez evitar que se vuelva una persona fría porque créeme esto es un golpe duro para cualquiera asta para ti lo fue-aguardo un segundo viendo como su amigo-maestro pensaba en lo que dijo-abecés quisiera evitar mis actos, que mi antepasado hubiera podido evitar estos actos, tener que evitar haberme jodido la vida y ahora el antepasado de el tiene que joderle su vida ahora-se lamentaba en signo de tristeza y frustración

Lose pero recuerda las acciones de nuestro pasado nos persiguen hasta nuestros días-le recordó un lema que siempre lo hacía reflexionar y no exigir nada, no quejarse por algo que sucedió, cuando la culpa la tuvo y cometió el mismo- lo sé y ya no ay nada que hacer…..este momento era inevitable-sentencio

Muy bien dile a el anciano que el maestro asesino de la venganza _**Ezio Auditore **_cumplirá con la misión de traer a Ash ketchum el maestro asesino del honor-le ordeno a Silver mientras que este solo sonreía por la decisión -muy bien además dijo que podías llevar contigo a algunos subordinados si los necesitabas-añadió

Muy bien dile que llevare a esos 3 tontos que siempre están con el-le comento -muy bien debes partir más tardar en 2 dias y volver en 5 dias como fecha final, te deseo suerte y que la paz sea contigo Ezio-se despidio- que la paz sea contigo Silver y dile al anciano que no se preocupe volveré antes de tiempo-le dijo como final mientras que el otro le regalaba una sonrisa perceptible solo por la mitad de su cara ya con la capucha puesta. Encontrándose solo después de un segundo cambio su actitud a una más seria mientras apretaba sus puños con enorme fuerza ocasionando que se pusieran blancos

_Maldición después de todo lo que tuve que sacrificar para evitar justo esto, mis amigos, mi familia, mi mejor amigo, mi sueño todo para proteger los y protegerlo todos mis sacrificios se fueron a la mierda, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo él tenía que ser? ¿Por qué tenía que reencarnar? Maldición, solo espero que no me decepciones Ash o sino yo mismo seré quien te asesine, espero grandes cosas de ti maestro __**Altair-**_penso mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste ,viendo como un joven le era cortado el cuello de un tajo por una espada regando su sangre a su alrededor y manchando a su oponente

_Espero que estés a la altura_ _**….**_

**Continuara **


	3. Chapter 3

Por motivos personales y por falta de inspiración lamentablemente esta historia me veo en la obligación de cancelarla lo siento por las pocas personas a las que les pudo llegar a llamar la atención. Lo siento mucho

Bueno si más que decir les digo nos vemos y no olviden pasar por una nuevo proyecto que espero si poder llegar a concluir llamado "dragon alado". Gracias y ¡nos vemos!


End file.
